8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
List of 8-Bit Theater Comic Scripts/001 - 100
Episode 001: We're going where? *Episode 002: Why is he in the lead anyway? *Episode 003: They call it "Giant's Forest" for a reason. *Episode 004: Fight heroes, fight! *Episode 005: Run heroes, run! *Episode 006: Time to make a stand. *Episode 007: Kamehameha!... or something. *Episode 008: Adventurers 1, Giant 0 *Episode 009: What the thief says... *Episode 010: It had to happen sometime. *Episode 011: The Great Black Mage Hype. *Episode 012: The Dramatic Cliffhanger! *Episode 013: The Dramatic Flashback! *Episode 014: Crouching Monkey, Hidden Fighter *Episode 015: A little intellectual conversation. *Episode 016: The Quest to Assault the Elderly! *Episode 017: Gathere Ye Lighte Warriorse! *Episode 018: We've All Been There. *Episode 019: Sephiroth's Was So Much Cooler Anyway. *Episode 020: The Quest to Assault the Elderly Continues! *Episode 021: Assaulting the Elderly at Last! *Episode 022: Mission Accomplished! *Episode 023: Enter Magic Shop Guy *Episode 024: "She's a White Magic Woman." *Episode 025 Temp: "I must be dreaming..." *Episode 025 Real: He's One Smoooooth Operator *Episode 026: Hey, at least he's persistent *Episode 027: Not again. *Episode 028: Ouch *Episode 029: The Last Resort *Episode 030: Hey, Remember Fighter? *Episode 031: Legal Mumbo Jumbo *Episode 032: Sometimes He's Not So Smart *Episode 033: "Amongst our weaponry are such diverse elements as..." *Episode 034: Introductions Are In Order *Episode 035: There Can Be Only One... Plus Three *Episode 036: Survivor 8-bit Style *Episode 037: Survivor 8-bit Style Part 2 *Episode 038: Survivor 8-bit Style Part 3 *Episode 039: Survivor 8-bit Style Part 4 *Episode 040: It's Easy To Think of Titles When I Just Keep Using Stuff Like Survivor 8-bit Style Part 5 *Episode 041: It Just Got Weird in Survivor 8-bit Style Part 6 *Episode 042: Back To The Silly with Survivor 8-bit Style Part 7 *Episode 043: Wacky Hijinks Ensue in Survivor 8-bit Style Part 8 *Episode 044: What the Hell Just Happened in Survivor 8-bit Style Part 9?! *Episode 045: No Extra Title for Survivor 8-bit Style Part 10 *Episode 046: This One Is Called Survivor 8-bit Style Part 11 *Episode 047: The Last of Survivor 8-bit Style Part 12 *Episode 048: Memories and a Modest Proposal *Episode 049: What Else Would He Think About? *Episode 050: Time To Say Good-bye (Almost) *Episode 051: Time To Say Good-DIIIIIIIE! *Episode 052: Meanwhile... *Episode 053: More Villainous Buffoonery *Episode 054: A Very Bad Plan *Episode 055: Meanwhile, Back In Corneria... *Episode 056: Hey, It's Almost Like the Plot is Moving Now! *Episode 057: Well What Did You Think He'd Do? *Episode 058: Government At Work *Episode 059: Was All That Really Necessary? *Episode 060: The Mystery of the Ladder--REVEALED! *Episode 061: Another Bad Plan *Episode 062: Weird Philosophical Tangent *Episode 063: Fighter's Got A Point... I Think *Episode 064: The Poor Sap Falls For It Every Time *Episode 065: It's Okay to Make Fun of Fighter Because He's Stupid *Episode 066: Is It Possible to be a Fourth Wheel? *Episode 067: Give 'em the Ol' Fire Poker in the Eye! *Episode 068: It Sounds Like a Good Idea to Me *Episode 069: Thief is One Slick Mo-Fo *Episode 070: Black Mage, the Master of Deceit *Episode 071: Sometimes He Should Really Keep Quiet *Episode 072: Why Does it Always End in Murder? *Episode 073: Black Mage Finally Gets to the Inn *Episode 074: Guest Appearances By... *Episode 075: Behind Closed Doors *Episode 076: Fighter and Red Mage Are Back *Episode 077: And Now Thief is Back *Episode 078: Meanwhile, on the Other Side of the Plot... *Episode 079: Garland Needs Some Help *Episode 080: Three Scenes, One Comic, It's Madness! *Episode 081: It's Another One of Those Weird Episodes *Episode 082: White Mage Like You've Never Seen Her... *Episode 083: A Shout Out to All You Web-Heads Out There *Episode 084: Maybe He's Greedy For a Good Cause? *Episode 085: "I turned my Bag of Holding inside-out, wrapped it around me, and walked through the dungeon walls..." *Episode 086: The Last Weird One for a While *Episode 087: A Day Late and a Buck Short *Episode 088: Can't We All Just Get Along *Episode 089: Random Close Encounters of the Deadly Kind *Episode 090: It Would've Been a Good Idea *Episode 091: Poor Red Mage *Episode 092: I Gotta Go With Black Mage on This One *Episode 093: Werewolves Do Not Play Well With Others *Episode 094: Elsewhere in the Woods... *Episode 095: Black Belt's Got a Problem *Episode 096: Kant We Have an Intelligent Discussion for a Change? *Episode 097: Heroes Gathered *Episode 098: It Was in the Best Interests of the Patient *Episode 099: A Look into the Private Thoughts of Fighter *Episode 100: White Mage Makes It All Better Category: Comic Scripts 1-100